<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anything you can do, I can do it better. by gingercanary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007573">Anything you can do, I can do it better.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary'>gingercanary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ficlets [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Ficlet, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Death cause this is a back to life ficlet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:49:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An anonymous request from the Tumblr prompt list. Nyssara + back from the dead kiss. Which, OUCH. But I did enjoy writing it so here you go.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nyssa al Ghul &amp; Felicity Smoak, Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance, Sara Lance &amp; Felicity Smoak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ficlets [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bi Disaster Canaries, What They Left Behind</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anything you can do, I can do it better.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/heir_to_the_commander/gifts">heir_to_the_commander</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sara watched in fear as the medic performed chest compressions on Nyssa. Tears streamed down her cheeks. It all started when Felicity asked them for help with a special meta-human. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them were invited to Felicity’s apartment, and Nyssa brought along a bottle of wine. Nyssa couldn’t help but look out the windows as Sara and Felicity talked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Electric powers?” Sara repeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, like the person Kara told us about. Oliver’s too stubborn to admit that he needs help, he can’t deal with this man alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sara sipped her wine. “Oh, yes. Obviously, he hasn’t changed. So how are you going to convince him he needs us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I must ask that as well, I do not see him accepting our help.” Nyssa moved to the couch and sat down next to Sara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicity snorted. “He’s not going to, I’m not dumb enough to try and convince him. No, I’m not going to tell him. He’ll be grateful afterwards.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sara and Nyssa exchanged a look. “As long as he doesn’t shoot us, I’m up for helping,” Sara decided. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fight started terribly, and Sara silently wished Felicity had called Barry instead. Sure, Nyssa and she could fight. But they had no powers. Oliver and Sara approached the man from behind as Nyssa served as a distraction. They were too late. Yes, they stopped him, and he was now stuck in one of the meta-human cells. But Nyssa’s heart had stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicity wrapped her arms around Sara as they watched in fear. Every second seemed like hours, just praying that Nyssa would come back to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a loud beep, she came back to life. The heart monitor picked up speed as the medic stepped back, gesturing to Sara and Felicity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sara had no words. Nothing to say. She ran to Nyssa’s side and hugged her girlfriend, trying to stop her tears. “You’re back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nyssa smiled wearily. “Did you think you were the only person who can do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a smile, Sara pressed her lips to Nyssa’s. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, my beloved.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How'd you like my Nyssara style ficlet?<br/>Love,<br/>Freckles</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>